(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, in particular relating to an image forming apparatus which outputs image information that is electrophotographically visualized on a recording medium with a developer.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Recently, an image forming apparatus is typically provided as a so-called multi-functional machine which can provide a plurality of functions such as copier, printer, facsimile and other functions, with a single configuration.
In the field of such image forming apparatus, the mainstream of the machines is the so-called front access type that includes: a document reading portion for reading originals disposed at the top of the machine; an image forming portion disposed on one side with respect to the center for forming a developer image based on the captured image information; a paper feed portion disposed at the bottom for storing multiple sheets of paper; and a paper output portion (paper output tray) arranged in the space formed in the center, to which paper with image information recorded thereon is discharged.
In such image forming apparatuses, the paper conveyance path from the paper feed means to the paper discharge means is constructed with a combination of linear and curved sections, so as to be able to achieve a compact design.
Of the image forming apparatus of the above kind, there is a known configuration in which, in order to enable correct conveyance of paper in the machine, the paper conveyance path is provided with guide components that guide the paper to be conveyed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2001-315993).
However, in an image forming apparatus in which the paper conveyance path is constructed of a complex arrangement of linear and curved sections as described above, there occurs the so-called “rubbing phenomenon”, that is, stress concentration acting on the paper during paper conveyance by the combination of conveying rollers and paper guide components in the curved paper conveyance path.
In particular, if such a phenomenon occurs in the paper discharge means after image information has been fixed to the paper, the image of information on the paper (in a state where the developer is still warm immediately after fixing) is rubbed by the paper guide components, causing the problem that the print quality is degraded.
Further, if this situation continues, there occurs the problem that the paper might skew or jam in the course of the curved paper conveyance path.